1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a connector backshell structure for connecting a connector backshell to the rear part of a connector to which a shielded cable is connected; and more particularly, to an improvement in the electrical contact structure between the shield of the cable and the connector backshell.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIGS. 1(A), 1(B) and 1(C) describe a prior art backshell structure, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,430. In FIGS. 1(A)-1(C), a connector backshell structure is shown comprising a cable 1, a shield 101 covering the outer periphery of cable 1 and a connector backshell 2 having an open end from which cable 1 passes therethrough with the inner periphery of the open end being provided with a tapered surface 201.
Shield 101 is peeled and bent outwardly of the outer periphery of cable 1 so as to keep tight contact with the whole of tapered surface 201 of connector backshell 2 and is cut to a suitable length.
A wedge-like metal ring 3, capable of slidably fitting about cable 1 with its tapered portion, engages tapered surface 201 of connector backshell 2 through cable shield 101.
A cap nut 4, which, when screw clamped, thrusts a bottom 301 of ring 3 in the direction of the opening of connector backshell 2 (the direction indicated by arrow P) so as to reduce electrical contact resistance between shield 101 and connector backshell 2.
However, the problems encountered with such conventional contact structure are that since connector backshell 2, ring 3, and cap nut 4 are integrally connected with one another and ring 3 is made of a rigid material, when cable shield 101 is subjected to vibrations, or a change occurs in the temperature, of the connector and backshell 2, a flaw, such as habitual deformation or crushing, tends to be generated in cable shield 101 so that contact between the tapered surface 201 of backshell 2 and the shield 101 becomes loosened. This hinders the cable shielding effect and electromagnetic waves from the cable would be released to the surrounding equipment.